1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a radiodetermination technology, more particularly to, a radiodetermination apparatus and method configured to enhance accuracy and speed of location measurements and to improve energy efficiency, by applying an adaptive location determination mode in a resource-limitive mobile terminal environment, and a mobile terminal using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concomitant with recent increased penetration rate of mobile communication terminals such as a cellular phone or a PDA, various wireless internet services on mobile communication terminal have been introduced. In particular, Location Based Service (LBS) comes into the spotlight largely due to wide application and convenience. For example, LBS can be applied to various fields and situations such as where adequate actions are needed to a rescue call or a criminal report, when geographic information or traffic update of several regions is needed, when differentiating mobile communication billings based on spots, and when performing distribution control. To realize such a location based service, a PDT (Position Determination Technology), technologies of grasping the position of mobile communication terminals, is necessary.
The radiodetermination technologies include a network based mode using a base station reception signal of a mobile communication network, a handset base mode using a GPS (Global Positioning System) signal receiver mounted to terminals, and a hybrid mode using the above two modes.
However, the network based mode has a problem that a positioning error runs short of accuracy such a degree from 500 meters to several kilometers based on cell size or position determination mode. Also, since a terminal based mode and a hybrid mode use a GPS signal, it is difficult to apply when having a mobile communication environment deteriorated, for example, inclement weather or, located in indoors or a basement. Furthermore, such modes have little consideration of energy efficiencies in resource-limited mobile terminal environments.